


quite mornings

by sandymilkovichbitch



Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymilkovichbitch/pseuds/sandymilkovichbitch
Summary: Basically the domestic gender bend gallavich smut no one asked for. This is set sometime after 4x11
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	quite mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by a lesbian who thinks about wlw gallavich a lot and wishes there was more fics about them. This probably has very poor grammar and spelling please don’t judge me. I don’t even have an excuse i just suck at writing.

Lines of sunlight where peaking through the tethered shear curtains in the small bedroom in the milkovich house it was quite. With terry locked up and iggy and all 700 cousins god fuck knows where it was still. 

Lillian slowly blinked her eyes open. The yellow brightness of the sun tangling with her eyelashes causing her to squeeze her eyes shut again. She opened her eyes again only to see mickey peacefully sleeping in front of her. Her face was so restful, the normal scowl that she wore erased completely. You could see the little creases from where she furrows her eyebrows constantly. The little dusting of freckles on her cheekbones. The loose strands of short dark hair in her face. She was beautiful, there was no other word ian could think of. She knows if mickey caught her staring she would call her a creep or a dyke. Yet ians only respond would be to press her lips softly against hers. 

Ian runs her fingers alongside micks sides. She stiffens a little and then relaxes under the touch, ian knows she’s ticklish even if she won’t admit to it. Her pale pasty skin is so soft. Ian brings her lips to meet just along side her naval. Her lips barely touching her skin. The little hairs on her stomach standing up and gliding against ian’s chin. Soon soft ghostly breaths turn into wet kisses, nibbles against her hipbones. 

She sucks a purple mark in her inner thigh. Smirking at how easily it is to mark her skin. She can hear Mickey’s breath start to pick up and her beginning to stir.  
She starts to ghost over her panties. Breathing hot breaths above her clit. She does this a few more time before she begins lapping at it through the thin material.

“mmmmhm fuckkk Ian.” mickey whimpers out as she begins to tangle her hand in ian’s hair.

Ian grips mickeys thigh and begins to suck on the sensitive piece of tissue. She can already taste her through the fabric of her underwear. She taste so sweet and smells so good she can barely hold back a growl as she sucks harder.

“ahhh Ian i- please fuck, i need more feels so good please ian.” Mickey manages to beg through heavy gasps of breath. 

That’s enough encouragement for her to pull back her soaked through panties. When she looks up all she sees is mickey looking down at her. She can tell just by how she’s biting her lips and the grip in her hair that she’s completely gone. The moment the tip of her tongue meets her outer labia the grip tightens even more. The pull of her scalp mixed with the noises coming from mickeys mouth is enough to drive her absolutely wild.

“You like this huh? You waking up with my mouth on your cunt, yeah? Taste so good, want to wake you up every morning like this” she said between licks. “Love the noises you’re making, the way your thighs are shaking, so perfect. Wanna make you feel so good baby. You want that don’t you baby girl?”

“Yes, I want your mouth and tongue so bad. Please give it to me please. I’m all yours, please Ian.”

She beginning lapping and sucking her clit. Dragging her tounge slowly all the way from her perineum to the hood of her clit. From the groans coming from above her she can tell Mickey is loving the attention. She reaches up to her lips and gives her two fingers to suck on. The suction on her mouth is insane. She coats them heavily in Silvia and spit and starts moaning around them as ian picks up the pace. Once Ian’s sure they’re good enough she slips them out over her mouth. She starts teasing her with her fingers rubbing them around the opening to her vagina.

“Want you to come on my fingers. Think you can be a good girl and do that for me.? You look so beautiful like this baby, all spread out for me” 

“Ahh yes Ian- i wanna feel you inside me please. Love how you make me feel. Only you can do this to me. Only you get to see me like this, all willing and begging only you.” mickey pants out. 

Ian slowly starts to insert her fingers into mickey. Joined by her tongue lapping around them. Once Ian has her two fingers seated snuggly inside her girlfriend. She begins to slowly rock them back and forth. Pulling them till they’re almost out and then pushing them until she’s knuckles deep in her girlfriend again. While rocking her finger back and forth ian slowly begins to kiss up her body. Leaving trails of kisses up from her lower lips up until she gets to her nipples. Sucking one into her mouth. Feeling it harden, dragging her teeth over it until she’s satisfied with it, the moving onto the next. She then moves up to her neck dragging and licking her tongue over and over again. Scraping her teeth and sucking marks into her jaw. She can’t stand it anymore. Eveytime she looks at her lips, the puffiness the fullness she craves them. Mickeys the one who jumps up to grab ian by the back of the neck and crashes their lips together. 

Their bodies rocking together. Breathing heavily into each other mouths. Sharing the same breaths. It’s too much to process, she shuts everything out but mickey. She can feel her start to grow closer. The way her hips start to lose Rhythm and her breaths growing deeper and faster. It’s moments like this that Ian would do anything for. Just to be this close- this in sync with mickey. Their legs slotted together, mickeys grip on her hands rocking in and out of her. How could anyone in their right minds find something this beautiful wrong?

“Mick, fuck i want you to come. Mick come on you’re so close”

“I-ian, feels so good i’m so close. Please don’t stop i’m so close baby.”

“You’re so beautiful mick, i love you so much fuck, I love you mickey.”

Thats all it takes, those three words slipping out of ian’s mouth before mickeys squeezing her eyes shut and is seeing white. Ian rocks her through her climax before mickeys becomes over sensitive and she’s slipping her fingers out of her. Both of them falling onto their pillows from exhaustion. The room is quite besides mickey shuffling and the flick and light of a cigarette. 

“Well good morning to you” mickeys chuckles out as she hands ian the cigarette.

“Yeah definitely the best damn alarm you’ve had since i poured that bucket of water on you for stealing my pop tarts” ian laughs as she stubs the nicotine stick out after taking a few more puffs.

She turns over to face mickey. Reaching her hand out to rub her jaw and dragging her finger to the corner of her mouth. For being known as a big bad south side bitch it doesn’t take much to get Mykhaila milkovich to blush. Ian tucks her head into the fold of mickeys neck. She breath in the scent that she’s become so familiar to. The scent of cheap cigarettes, sex, sweat, and hints of iggys irish spring. It’s the place you’ll find Ian any hour of the day. 

“I love you, Lillian Gallagher”

Mickey can feel ian smiling into her neck. Can feel the beams of happiness beaming off of her.

“ I love you too, Mykhaila Milkovich.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments about what you think please i’ll hug and kiss you forever 😔❤️ honestly might make this into a series so request are appreciated!


End file.
